Indonesia
Indonesia (Bahasa Indonesia: Indonesia) is the 58th Character in the game. He was added in the 4.0 Update with Serbia and Ukraine. He is a 5 Star Character. He has a fair Unlock Requirements, which isn't very hard. If you have any questions about the character Indonesia, please ask them here. Appearance Indonesia looks like a special kind of knight. He has brown eyes and a scar on his left eye (Indonesia's perspective) and he is most likely based on the Mortal Kombat character Sub-Zero. He wears a Ninja's Mask, only revealing his eyebrows and eyes. Power Shots Indonesia's Ground Shot is called Iron Rope Shot. Indonesia says, "Ice kunai," and shoots one iron rope to the opponent. When or if the opponent gets hit by it, Indonesia pulls the opponent to him and transforms into a skeleton and he will freeze the opponent in an ice ball and the opponent will explode. Indonesia gets a chance for an open goal, but the ball can also end up in Indonesia's own goal. Indonesia's Air Shot is Chain Shot. He says, "Iron Chain," and from the air, lots of iron ropes will come to the ground. When you touch an iron rope, you will be picked up in the air. The last iron rope has the ball and comes on a random place on the field. This means that the ball also can end in Indonesia's own goal. If you do this Power Shot in the Middle of the pitch, the ball is very likely to go into your opponent's net. Indonesia's Counter Attack is Ice Punch Shot. Indonesia grabs an ice ball and shoots it to the opponent. When the opponent touches it, Indonesia rapidly punches him a lot of times, and uppercut him, which throws the opponent up and out of the stadium. The ball can end on any place on the field. The opponent will remain out-of-screen for a few seconds, then will fall back to the ground, regaining control. Costume: Rocket Launcher Costume It's a Rocket Launcher Costume. After some seconds, it shoots a rocket to the opponent. When he knocks it, he will be pushed hard away. It's an S Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Reach the SS Rank with 50 Counter Attacks or watch 10 videos from the Indonesia Unlock Requirements Screen (there is a 5-minute wait after each video) or pay 5,700,000 points. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Indonesia. Trivia *He is the only male Character from the Update 4.0. *Indonesia is the first Head Soccer Character who resembles a personage from Mortal Kombat X, namely Sub-Zero. *He is the third Southeast Asian Character, the others being Thailand And Singapore. *He is the second Character able to have a different look when he activates his Power Shot and yet still keep his Costume, the first being Georgia. *He is the only character in Head Soccer where you can't see his mouth. *He is second country in game with wavy flag. First was Ecuador. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Haired Characters Category:Characters With Scar Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 4.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Black Eyed Characters